


A delightful surprise

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Bedroom Sex, Early Mornings, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Everyone is away and Zach decides to surprise his oh so favorite human being in the early morning.
Relationships: Will "Meteos" Hartman/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen(picture only), Will "Meteos" Hartman/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi
Kudos: 3





	A delightful surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Of course another Zach/Will story, I couldn't resist. The idea worked so well with these two, it feels nice to see it all written down. 
> 
> I still cannot thank everyone enough for reading these, I never really expected anyone to look at them. I like to think my writing has gotten somewhat better from when I started.
> 
> Here's to more stories, if I can write them, at least.
> 
> Enjoy :^D

Will tosses and turns softly in his bed. He’s awake, he just doesn’t want to open up his eyes. His still tired brain wants to bask in every waning second Will has left before his morning alarm goes off. Will leans his head to the side and buries it into his pillow as he stretches his body out underneath his exceptionally warm blanket. Will can feel the early morning LA sun glide across his room and bask over his body, his face is feeling good with the warm sun glazing over it. Will internally groans, knowing he has to get up eventually but his bed is too damn cozy for him to want to move. His sheets were recently washed, his blanket still smells of that nice fabric softener that he just bought, he-

His train of mindless sleepy thoughts were interrupted by an intrusion on his face. Will still doesn’t move because he could just be imagining it. A few seconds pass and Will relaxes and tries to bask in his warmth again but just as he snuggles back down…

Another poke.

This time, Will tilts his head to the other side of his pillow and groggily opens his eyes to see a figure standing above him. Will instantly jolts his eyes open because he didn’t know who the fuck it could be until he hears the ever so distinct feint snicker of his favorite human being: Zachary Sucderi.

“Finally awake, sleepy head.” Zach smiles softly, his big blue soft eyes radiating a heavenly mixture of calmness and serenity.

Will smiles and closes his eyes, sinking back into his pillow: “I didn’t know I ordered a personal wake up call.” Will murmurs softly.

Zach snickers again: “I decided since I was already here to give you a nice and uhh, delightful surprise.”

Will doesn’t respond for a few seconds but then opens his eyes again to see Zach standing right by his bedside, wearing a dark green apron: “I like the getup. What else does your service include? Breakfast?” Will says with a big yawn.

Zach giggles and adjusts his hair: “Ahhhh, something like that. I got you some water, for starters.” Zach mentions as he reaches for the tall glass on the table to his side.

Will takes the glass and takes a few gulps: “Mmph, So, you brought the apron with you last night and had this planned?” Will asks, wiping some water from his lips.

Zach plays with the strings dangling from the apron: “Well since I knew everyone else would be at that event or whatever they’re all at this morning, I decided that I should give you a little treat or something, just for you.” Zach explains while looking down and blushing slightly.

Will takes another gulp of water: “Oh fuck that’s right, there was that fucking, thing or whatever I didn’t’ want to go to today damn. But, since you’re doing all this because you want to I’m all for it, thank you.” Will compliments, toasting the glass in his hand in Zach’s direction. 

Zach beams a large smile at Will’s complimenting words: “I’mma get something you’ll enjoy real quick, don’t move, ok?” Zach says with a large smile as he starts backing up towards the bedroom door.

Will closes his eyes and mumbles: “I’ll be here.”

Will finishes his water and opens up his eyes with a loud “Ahhhhhh….” He barely catches sight of Zach leaving the room, his eyes go wide as he realizes what he sees: A mostly bare leg…. A long string holding the apron around Zach’s body the only color resting on Zach’s soft skin…

It takes Will a second since he just woke up but he just barely catches himself from spit taking his water...

Zach was wearing ONLY an apron.

Will coughs and mumbles obscenities to himself as he catches his breath and rethinks over what he saw: “Just a fucking apron, what is he thinking?”

Will settles after a few seconds of struggling and thinks clearly: ‘He always knows how to surprise me… there’s no harm in going with what he wants to do…”

Will ponders his thoughts of Zach for a few moments, the warm sun still coating some of his body and bed is making Will all warm inside.

Will snaps his head to his door after he hears Zach walk down the hallway and stop at the entrance. He stands tall with his hand behind his back, his silver hair nicely laid across his circular head: “I’m ba-ack.” Zach sings as he happily prances in the room, his hands still behind his back.

Will giggles: “So I let you spend the night and you pay me back with this?” Will suggests, eyeing down Zach’s body.

Zach stops at Will’s bed: “What do you mean “pay you back”, I’m acting out of love.” Zach answers.

“N-no, not like, you’re obliged to give me anything in return but like, your reasoning for doing what you’re doing now.” Will asks again.

Zach rolls his eyes: “You’re such a loveable idiot. I thought this whole morning through and planned for this as a surprise since when was the last time I ever did something like this for just the two of us?” Zach explains.

Satisfied with his answer, Will slyly smiles: “What’s behind your back?” 

Zach softly chuckles: “Something for later if…. It gets to that point.” Zach quips with a quick bite of his bottom lip. Zach bends down and places what he has under Will’s bed.

Will lays back flat on his bed, his head still staring at Zach: “A secret hmmmm, what will I have to do to find out what it is?” Will mewls as his slightly hood eyes flicker up to gaze at Zach.

Zach’s smile gets larger: ‘Hmmmmmmm, I think you may have to give me something…” Zach suggests as he sways his hips.

“I let you spend the night, I let you in my room, what else do I have that you want?” Will responds.

Zach taps his lips with his right index finger: “How about…… entry into your bed and then we’ll see?” Zach answers as he places his knee onto the bed, trying to get in.

Will holds his arm out, stopping Zach: “A-a-ahhh, hold on there now…” Will tisks: “If you want in my bed…”

“The apron comes off.” Will tuts.

Zach removes his knee and smiles: “I accept your request.” Zach answers as he starts untying the knot behind his back.

Zach takes a few seconds but his arms jut out and he pulls the strings apart. Zach swiftly pulls the cloth off his body, showing his naked self to Will. He swoops his hair back when he stands tall: “You like what you see?” Zach asks, fully nude.

Will eyes his man down silently for a moment, taking in Zach. His tiny legs match well with his thick thighs and are completed so perfectly with his tiny upper body. His bright pink lips and striking silver hair complete the look that is Zach: “Do a little spin for me.” Will asks while motioning a spinning direction with his finger.

Zach lifts his arms up and slowly twirls, showcasing everything for Will. His supple ass cleft jiggles slightly as his body moves, Will’s cock twitches at the lusty thoughts he has. Zach finishes his twirl and his soft cock bounces off his thigh as he stops: “Am I allowed in, Mr. William?” Zach teases.

Will smirks: “Come on in…” Will pats his left side of the bed.

“Humpfhhhhhh….” Zach flops his body over Will’s body and bed, stretching out fully.

“W-warn me next time, fatass…” Will tisks, mildly annoyed.

Zach adjusts his body straight next to Will: “Fuck you, you weight more than me.” Zach complains.

Will laughs: “You still fucking winded me with your jump, you’re lucky you’re too damn cute.” 

Zach swoops his hair again: Am I?” Zach cutely mewls.

Will looks down at Zach: “Remind me again how much time we have?” Will lowly growls.

Zach, extremely turned on, giddily answers: “Practically till late afternoon. Hours. On. hours.” Zach locks his gaze with Will’s, Zach is aching for Will to do something, as he finishes his sentence.

“Then you’re the cutest fucking person I’ll ever meet.” Will whispers softly as he tips Zach’s chin up and locks their lips together.

Zach happily moans into the kiss, their soft lips connecting and sending sparks flying between the two men. They hold together for a few moments, taking each other’s presence in. The two men just feel better when they’re together.

Will pulls away delicately, he can see Zach’s lips slicked over with his saliva: “Did you get a new body wash or something? You usually smell like vanilla.” Will questions.

“They only had “ocean breeze” or whatever in my usual brand, the store was all out of my favorite smell.” Zach answers, licking his lips clean of Will’s saliva.

Will smirks: “Well you smell exactly like salt water was the next thing I was gonna say, so I hope that’s what you were going for.” Will teases.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Zach shrugs off Will’s words and leans back in.

Will meets him halfway, eagerly accepting Zach’s approach back. The two make out for a bit longer this time, their tongues now getting involved. Zach pushes his tongue through Will’s slick lips and glides across the roof of Will’s mouth, taking in Will’s taste. Zach savors the man before him, Will’s cherry lip balm makes Zach feel all tingly with every passing second. Zach can feel Will’s tongue as he slides across every inch of Will’s mouth he can reach, he rarely ever has the chance to be the lead in their kisses. Zach airily moans as he sucks in what little air he can get to continue on. Will moves his tongue around and connects with Zach, the two men can feel the passion as their tongues collide. Will snakes his tongue around Zach’s, forcing Zach attention to it. Zach softly moans as he laps up at the flat of Will’s tongue, he dances the tip of his tongue from front to back of Will’s mouth.

The two pull apart from each other after a few more moments of serenity: “God I missed that.” Zach pants, some saliva bubbling on the corner of his lips.

Will wipes his mouth clean: “Fuck, you’re cute when you’re horny.” Will moans.

Zach looks at Will: “What’s next then, you invited me in your bed, you take the lead.” Zach quips.

Will pulls the blanket down a bit to show the beautiful half chub he has forming underneath his white and black speckled boxers: “I think I’m the one with too much clothing on now, can you help me out here Zachary?” Will says with a pop of his lips.

Zach glances at Will’s lower body and ogles his picture-perfect bulge, Zach can practically hear it screaming to be released: “I think I can help out a bit here…” Zach murmurs with a lick of his lips.

Zach shuffles his body near Will’s pelvis and sits up, pushing the blanket off the two of them in the process. Zach’s flaccid cock sits in between his crossed legs on top of his sack resting nicely on the bed. Zach flicks his two middle fingers under Will’s waistband, testing the waters with his favorite lover: “You wanna take this slow orrrr…….” Zach asks, his eyes still locked onto Will’s bulge.

Will rubs his bulge: “Anything to get my underwear off the fastest.” He groans impatiently.

Zach nods his head a few times and swiftly pulls Will’s boxers down by the elastic band, exposing his beautiful semi-hard cock. Will kicks his boxers off his legs and he flicks them off the bed with his right foot.

“You’re perfect…” Zach lightly hisses as he adores Will’s fully naked body. Will’s tiny but perky pink nipples are matching beautifully with his soft, hairless upper body. Will’s stomach is sucked in slightly lying on his back, showcasing his ribs and stunning pelvic-v. Zach traces a line down from Will’s belly button to the base of his cock, almost following a vein Will has on his body running partially up his shaft.

Will shivers upon being touched, goosebumps popping up on his body: “I thought we were going fast paced here…” Will groans.

Zach wraps his fingers around the base of Will’s cock, massaging the still spongy skin: “I could be taking it slower; I’m trying to live in the moment right now.” Zach soothed, his eyes never leaving Will’s cock.

Will closes his eyes and relaxes, letting Zach work. Zach dribbles some spit on the tip of Will’s cock and massages it all over with his hand: “Just… ah fuck, do you….” Will lazily moans.

Zach slow jerks Will’s cock up to action, slowly but surly getting his blood flowing. Zach eyes down Will’s slit, his flared cock head looking as delicious as always. With every second passing Will’s cock gets larger, the thick blue vein that travels up his shaft increases Will’s beauty tenfold. Zach dribbles a bit more spit on Will’s cock and uses his other hand to massage Will’s cock: “Fuck, I forgot how thick you were for a minute…” Zach pants, he forgot about breathing for the last few seconds.

Will chuckles: “How could you with all the nudes you have of me?”

Will notices Zach is focused fully on his cock right now so he reaches his hand down and palms Zach’s neglected cock, to Zach’s surprise: “Wha-…” Zach hitches his breath as he looks up to Will.

“I can’t let you have all the fun now.” Will smiles as he wraps his warm hand around Zach’s shaft.

Zach’s heart flutters as he watches Will massage his cock, his hand enveloping his entire cock: “Y-you’re so warm…” Zach moans.

Will tilts his head down to Zach’s mouth and pecks him on the lips and pulls away quickly. Zach blinks a few times and wordlessly pulls Will’s head down back, wrapping both his hands around Will’s head. Zach locks them in place as he nudges his aching body up to Will. His slender leg locks up with Will’s own as he doesn’t want either of them to move from this position they have now. Zach’s moans are getting sluttier by the second as they echo throughout the bedroom, matched only by Will’s low moans.

Zach can’t seem to get enough and starts humping into Will’s hand, his tender cock begging for attention. Will glances down and sees what Zach is trying to do and forms a circle with his fingers, making it easier for Zach. Zach breaks away from their kiss and buries his head into Will’s neck, slow pumping his cock into Will’s soft hand. His muffled moans radiate across Wil’s body, the energy going straight to his cock.

Will takes his eyes off Zach for a moment and checks to see if his phone is within reaching distance. He reaches over to his nightstand and just barely gets his phone into his hand with his fingers. Will opens up the camera and takes a picture of the two of them, he stretches his arm up and above their heads and angles down the bed for the shot:

Zach’s tiny body is curled up into Will’s chest, only the back of his sliver hair is seen. His back muscles are obscured by the early morning sunlight cascading across the room, only showing both men’s fair skin. The curve of his ass is seen slightly as his body curls, his legs are tangled together with Will’s own. Will’s other arm is down in front of Zach, his hand wrapped around Zach’s cock, the tender skin showing some, most of his shaft is wrapped in Will’s hand. Will’s body is lying flat directly next to Zach, his body stretched down showcases his height compared to Zach. His stomach sucked in slightly shows his ribs and pelvis as well, the smooth curves and dips in his body are just stunning. His beautiful cock is slumped to the side with the lack of attention but it’s still pretty damn big and beautiful for what it is. His pink tip is still glinting with a mixture of saliva and precome, some of the vein that travels up his cock is seen on the side as well, being the other standout feature of his cock.  
Will stuffs his phone under the pillow and decides to move on. Zach has been idly humping into his hand for a few moments now, his hot breath on his chest is starting to get a bit annoying. Will traces Zach’s spine down his back with his left hand and stops at the bottom, digging his fingers into the top of Zach’s bountiful ass. Zach gives a surprised moan as Will digs his fingers in slightly.

Zach turns his head around: “H-hey asshole…” Zach groans.

“Look who came up for air finally…” Will says with a smile, his hand still digging into Zach’s ass.

“Fuck y-you.” Zach moans as he looks down his body to see Will’s hand at work.

“Can you get on your back and hold your legs up? I’m trying to enjoy my snacky.” Will requests as he removes his hand from Zach’s now hard cock.

Zach pouts: “Awwwwwww, I was enjoying that, we had a moment.” 

“I’m about to make you feel even better, if you please.” Will sits up and stares at Zach.

The two men lock gazes, each man staying as still as possible. Will eventually breaks with a smile: “You look really cute when you’re upset, almost like Nicolaj.”

Zach holds firm on that joke for about 2 seconds before admitting defeat in a fit out laughter: “We both know Nicolaj is the master at being cute when he pouts, no one can come close.” Zach giggles as he rolls on his back.

“Very true, when his puff out and he inflates his cheeks, he looks like an angry chipmunk.” Will points out as he pushes Zach’s legs slowly above his body.

“A fucking cute chipmunk; his eyes get all beady and he’ll narrow them sometimes when he’s really REALLY mad about something…” Zach adds on.

Will giggles: “Ok, ok, lets focus on Nicolaj later. Live in the moment.” 

Zach reaches for his thighs and holds on, his legs up, his hole exposed: “Sooooo, now what?” Zach tuts.

“Just relax, let me do what I do.” Will hushes as he lays down below Zach, his feet dangling off his bed slightly.

“Wha- a-a-ahhhhhhh…” Zach shudders quaintly.

Will wastes no time and traces Zach’s tender and tight hole with the tip of his tongue: Perfect…” He whispers as he traces the ring of muscle again, this time ever so softer than before.

All Zach can see is his cock twitching on his stomach and the top of Will’s bushy brown hair nestled between his thighs. Zach notices a tiny bead of precome right in his slit, his twitching cock making it wobble slightly. Zach flops his face back into the pillow and tries his damnedest to hold his legs up as Will’s tongue explores his sensitive skin.

Will puffs a hot ring of air directly onto Zach’s hole and presses his lips quickly after directly on his skin. Zach’s body shudders at the wet touch of Will’s lips but Will holds steady and this time brushes the flat of his tongue directly on Zach’s tight hole.

Zach’s heart rate skyrockets as Will continues his teasing, Zach knows his face just has to be burning red with all the heat coursing through his body: “O-oh f-fuck…” Zach whines as he tries to focus on something else other than Will. He closes his eyes and thinks but is only distracted by a slow trickle of spit escaping Will’s mouth and slowly trailing down his right thigh.

Will presses his tongue once more to Zach’s hole but this time pushes in and with ease he spreads the ring of muscle open and his slippery tongue slips inside. Will moans to himself at the musky tastes of Zach flood his senses as it only makes his cock twitch harder. Will prods his tongue a bit deeper, lapping at Zach’s inner walls as he pleases. Will can’t help but squeeze Zach’s thighs the further he delves into him; the lewdness of the act is almost too much for Will to handle.

Zach gasps out, he can barely hold a breath with Will’s tongue sliding around inside him. Every movement is tantalizing, Zach’s grip on his shaky legs get tighter as he tries to hold steady for Will. Will only goes deeper and his tongue seems to be endless and Zach can’t help but focus on it with every passing second as it sides in and out of him: F-f-fuck mm-meee…” Zach quivers.

Will slips his tongue out and tilts his head back, looking down at Zach’s entrancing entrance. His smooth hairless skin with his thick thighs are absolute heaven to Will. His tight pink hole is slickened up and slightly worked open, Zach’s shaky thighs add immensely to Will’s confidence that he did an amazing job: “You good there?” Will smirks to himself, knowing Zach can’t see his face.

“D-don’t stop p-please…” Zach mewls impatiently.

Will sticks his middle and index finger in his mouth and coats them generously with some saliva. Will grabs Zach’s left thigh with his other hand: “Hold still for juuuuuust a bit longer, it’ll be worth it, promise.” Will pleads.

As Zach begins his impatient moans, Will easily coaxes his two fingers inside his eager hole, giving Zach a surprising but very much welcoming, and pleasurable stretching burn. His moans hitch as Will slides his two fingers down inside Zach, the further he goes, the longer Zach has to hold out on catching his breath. Will pushes until his outside fingers hit Zach’s soft skin, his knuckles just inches away: “You good now?” Will teases.

Zach huffs silently for a few moments: “Y-you gotta move…” He moans.

Will smirks, he knows how to push Zach’s buttons extremely well. He massages Zach’s thigh as he steadily works Zach’s tiny entrance open. Zach’s nervous moans are music to Will’s ears, Will can’t help but smile as each moan that slips from Zach’s mouth sound like his best time ever: “You miss this?” Will asks, his slender fingers feeling up every inch they can reach inside.

“Fuck yes.” Zach barely gets out before moaning again.

“Is this what you wanted to be doing right now? Was this in your “plan” Zachary?” Will asks again, this time fluttering his fingers inside Zach.

“I…. just wanted…. To be with you.. in some way…” Zach scrapes his words together.

Will smiles as he digs his fingers deeper until he finds his prize, Zach’s desperate exhale signaling he found it: “Right there, right?” Will softly moans as he slides right past Zach’s prostate.

“Nghnnn… fuck….. you…..” Zach cries, his insides on fire.

Will flutters his fingers around, purposefully toying with Zach’s prostate. Will relishes in the pleasurable squeeze of Zach’s hole around his fingers, pleasurable memories of that feeling wrapped all around his cock flood his mind as he plays around with Zach.  
“H-hey s-stop, I… I…” Zach cries.

Will snaps back to reality and obliges, he doesn’t want their fun to end now. Will knows from personal experience that Zach can last longer than one orgasm, but he’d rather not take the risk right now: “I hear you; I hear you.” Will affirms as he carefully slides out of Zach.

Zach finally drops his legs and desperately pants as he catches his much-needed breath. Will leans up on his knees and stares down at Zach sprawled out naked and practically wasted already on his bed: “You never cease to amaze me with your slutty demeanor.” Will chuckles.

Zach doesn’t respond for a moment; his composure was almost gone. A few silent moments pass, and Zach finally musters up his words: “Why did you have me hold my legs up?” He murmurs.

Will licks his lips: “If you did, I was gonna give you a little “thank you” present. And you did seem to do so sooooooooo…” Will responds.

“Are you gonna…..” Zach starts.

“Suck your cock? Sure, thank you for asking.” Will gleefully responds.

Zach smiles and admires Will for a moments before he moves: “Hey, wait a second.” Zach starts again.

Will slouches on his knees: “What?” 

“You ever notice how our dicks have some differences?” Zach asks, his hand flopping his own cock up for Will to see.

Will chuckles: “What are you saying.” 

“Seriously, look. My head is like rounder kinda and yours has more of like a, dull point to it, you know?” Zach points out, his fingers fiddling with his partially hard cock.

Will looks down and palms his cock, analyzing it almost: “Zach, this is one of the last things I want to think about right now but you’re right I guess, I never really noticed it. I have a thick vein on my dick but your tip is wider than mine, you have more girth but I have a bit more length, your tip is a bit brighter pink than mine, but I have these cool skin rings on my shaft… we both have something for each other that the other doesn’t.”

Zach still a bit distracted by his findings, still plays with his tip a bit more and sighs: “We’re both circumcised too…”

Will nudges a bit closer to Zach: “Yesssssss, that means I can do this with ease…” Will starts as he takes Zach’s cock in his other hand and presses their tips together, their soft, tender skin basically mushing upon contact: “See? They’re kissing.” 

Zach hisses a soft giggle as Will gently squishes their tips together, he’s still a bit sensitive. He’s speechless as he watches both their slits stretch apart and whatever precome Zach had spreads onto Will.

Zach moans when Will drops their cocks, he really enjoyed that feeling: “You know me too well, fuck I love you.”

Will gets down between Zach’s stretched apart legs: “You’re still fucking cute though, even if you ask stupid fucking questions.” Will tuts.

Zach giggles as he lays his head back and let’s Will do his thing: “I can’t remember the last time you sucked my cock.”

Will settles in nicely with Zach’s legs at each of his sides: “Wasn’t it…. After worlds in 2018 after you guys got back as my “great job at worlds” present to you?”

Zach thinks: “Y-yeah I think it was….. fuck, it’s been a while…”

Will smirks as he wraps his fingers delicately around Zach’s shaft: “Well prepare for a blast down memory lane.”

Zach giggles for a moment and ends it with a moan as the soft feeling of Will’s hand shoots down his cock and all over his body. He sinks into the bed and quietly let’s Will go at it.

Will licks a long stripe from his sack right up to his tip. His hot breath warms Zach’s cock as Will’s mouth moves up and down, his tongue slicking up his shaft as he goes. Zach whimpers as pleasure floods his body, he didn’t expect it to feel this fucking good. His cock is already in heaven and he isn’t even fully hard yet.

Will massages his spit all over Zach’s cock, kissing various spots as his fingers work Zach’s tender flesh. Will presses Zach’s cock on his face as he licks up his shaft, this time pushing his tip in his mouth. Will presses his tongue in the bottom of his mouth as he fits more of Zach’s cock in, savoring the taste of Zach. His moans send soft vibrations across Zach’s sensitive cock, Zach’s happy whimpers fill the room.

Zach can’t help but moan at what he’s feeling, anything he does with Will makes him feel 10 times better. He tilts his had up to adore Will only to see his soft brown hair bobbing up and down with his head. Will’s lips are wrapped lewdly around his cock, his hand is wrapped around what isn’t in his mouth. Zach admires for a few more seconds and falls back down happily.

Will opens his eyes as he snaps back to reality. Zach’s cock is really sending his mind to the clouds, he could have sucked Zach off until he came right there. He steadily slows his pace, staring at Zach’s smooth pelvis and adorable tiny inny of a belly button. He removes his hand from the bottom half of Zach and goes cross-eyed trying to see Zach’s cock. The part he can see is slicked over with his saliva, the slicked up hard cock is shining in the natural sun light.

Will pulls off of Zach with a few purposefully over-the-top loud slurps and one extremely wet kiss, sending more spit dribbling down his shaft and settling on his sack. Zach looks up when he hears this: “Done so soon?”

Will wipes his mouth clean and thumbs Zach’s tip: “I was really about to suck your cock for like, 3 hours there, I had to stop myself.”

Zach scoffs: “Maybe you should, what if I want my dick sucked for 3 hours?”

Will clears his throat and sits up on his knees: “Maybe someday I’ll try that, but not today. This is too good of an opportunity to fuck you uninterrupted for a while now.” 

Zach smiles: “I’ll take that over 3 hour dick sucking but I will take you up on your offer.”

Will looks around: “Fuck I don’t think I have any lube….” 

Zach lights up and reaches down under the bed: “Actually, that’s what I left the room for when I had my apron on, I told you I thought of everything.”

Zach tosses up the lube to Will: “Here.”

Will uncaps the lube and pours some in his hand: “You’re too much but fuck I love you.” Will moans.

Zach watches Will rub the lube on his cock for a moment but gets a quick change of heart: “Wait, I wanna ride you.” 

Will’s cock twitches at his words: “Really?”

Zach sits up: “Yes. Now lay down.”

Will and Zach trade spots on the bed, Will spreads his legs open as Zach uncaps the lube for himself: ‘Now watch me.” Zach commands as he spins around on his knees, bends over and starts apply lube to his already prepped hole.

Will slowly touches himself as he watches with sinful glee Zach finger himself over his hard cock. Just hearing Zach’s wet hole being stretched even more by wet fingers is pure ecstasy to Will’s ears. Zach’s warm moans accompanying the wet stretching sound is just the cherry on top.

Zach removes his fingers and places each of his legs at Will’s sides, fully stretching his bubbly ass out. Zach looks back under him to see his own cock dangling and Will’s hard cock ready to be dropped on: “Ready?” Zach moans wantonly.

Will’s answer is an impatient moan, so Zach slowly lowers himself down, Will’s hand keeping his cock straight. Right as Will’s tip hits Zach’s entrance, Zach shudders. He jiggles his ass a bit, trying to slowly put some more pressure down. 

Will moans as he watches Zach’s jiggly ass press down on his cock, he can see that Zach isn’t pressing down hard enough: “C’mon baby, just a bit more…” Will moans.

Will’s heart rate accelerates as Zach nudges his ass a bit more and time basically slows down for Will as he slowly sees his tip being taken by Zach’s hungry hole, the tiny pink slicked over entrance spreading open and wrapping tightly around his pink tip.  
“Holy fuck Zach…” Will grunts, his cock has arrived to heaven.

Zach’s airy whimpers has to be enough for Will for a response because he’s focusing on his cock. Zach lowers his hips lower, taking in about half of Will’s dick. Every inch fills him up way too fucking well, Zach wasn’t prepared. He can feel his insides cling desperately to Will, no condom on allows Zach to feel that much closer to Will.

Will grips Zach’s ass with both hands the lower he goes; he needs to feel something. His lover’s soft, bubbly cheeks mesh well with his fingers, Will is craving to feel more of Zach: “You’re so fucking great…” Will hisses, his mind on Zach’s beautiful body.

Zach holds still with about half of Will’s thick cock inside of him, he needs a moment to let his heat adjust to that damn near ecstatic pleasurable stretch. Zach takes his few seconds trying to catch his breath with his high-pitched whimpers, nothing he’s proud of. 

Will notices Zach hasn’t moved in a moment so he decides to give him a hearty spank on his right cheek to get him going. 

_THWACK ___

__Zach yelps as the sudden pain mixes with the burning pleasure coursing through his body: “You good Zachary?”_ _

__“Gahh….mnhmmm…” Zach whimpers._ _

__Zach picks his hips up and starts a steady rhythm fucking down onto Will._ _

__“God that is fucking IT Zachary, you feel so fucking good…” Will happily moans._ _

__Zach can feel his cock twitch as Will’s words register with him._ _

__“Y-Yeah?” Zach shyly coos back, Will’s praises feel really good right now._ _

__Will feels down Zach’s back as it steadily bobs up and down: “Your ass, your skin, your fucking voice… God you just are perfect today!” Will elates._ _

__Zach smiles as he moans, extra slutty just for Will’s compliments. He picks his pace up just a bit for Will as well._ _

__Will presses his thumbs into Zach’s lower back, leaving a nice red print on his silky smooth skin: “You really want this dick, huh?”_ _

__“Yes…yes…..yes Will!” Zach cries out, his insides on fire from Will._ _

__Will lets Zach go for a few moments, the wet sound of his hole slamming down on him is music to Will: “Are you my little slut of a maid?” Will grunts._ _

__Zach acts off a whim and pulls off of Will’s cock and quickly turns his body around, facing Will, each leg at one of Will’s sides. Zach, with Will’s help, guides his ass back down onto Will’s hard cock, grinding down even harder now: “I’m… your… fucking…. Slut…. Will…” Zach huffs between slams._ _

__Will’s hands are on Zach’s thighs now, his hands gripping the thick skin for added pleasure: “Fuck Zach…” Will happily moans._ _

__Zach’s hands are behind him, holding his upper body up as he throws his ass down on Will’s lap. Will helps Zach’s shaky legs stay up strong with his iron-like grip, Will knows Zach can’t keep this up for long._ _

__Wil watches with sinful glee as most of his cock disappears into Zach’s tight, tight hole. Zach’s cock slaps down slightly with some soft plaps on his stomach as his lover grinds his ass down. Will couldn’t ask for anything more, his cock is being squeezed tight and the feeling only gets better as time goes on._ _

__Will snaps back to reality when he notices Zach slowing down: “Need some help?” Will teases._ _

__Zach pulls off and crumples on the bed, he’s a bit jealous that Will is still well composed: “My legs, fuck… please Will…” Zach groans._ _

__Will stands up off the bed: “It’d be my pleasure…” Will chuckles._ _

__Will pulls Zach’s legs close to him, crosses them, and pushes them to the side, jutting Zach’s ass out. Will can see his perfect curvature from his bubbly ass to his thick thighs, Zach’s body is a work of art. Zach’s cock and sack are pushed back and down his thigh, his quivering pink hole is the real treasure for Will right now._ _

__Will places one hand on Zach’s knee, the other on his lower back: “Just try and hold this, you’ll feel amazing.” Will purrs._ _

__Will nudges his still hard cock to Zach’s hole, his body shuddering as Will’s presses his wet tip to the stretched and sensitive entrance. Will smirks and slides his cock in, Zach’s warm heat wrapping around his cock a welcoming feeling to Will. Zach’s airy gasps of immediate satisfaction is exactly what Will wanted to hear: “You feel so fucking good…” Will grunts._ _

__Will starts off with a steady rhythm, Zach is already accustomed to his girth. Will adores how Zach is gripping the bed sheets as he slowly fucks Zach’s tender hole, the pleasure must be burning Zach up._ _

__Zach looks back to Will: “Harder Will…” He moans._ _

__“Only for you babe…” Will nods, his grip tightening on Zach’s supple ass._ _

__Will makes sure his fingers will leave a mark on his skin as he digs his cock deeper into Zach. Zach’s slutty moans explode out of him, Zach was craving Will’s cock for so long. Will thumbs some of Zach’s skin out of his sight and moans as he sees his cock disappear into Zach’s succulent heat, the sight of Zach’s hole wrapping around his cock is a sight Will will never get tired of._ _

__Zach is burning up with Will’s cock tearing him open. He can barely breathe but the feeling is oh so worth it. The tension and pleasure coiling up in his stomach alongside his hole being stretched so damn much is exactly what he has been craving for months now. Zach opens up an eye through his slightly watery eyes and watches Will slam into him, every thrust leaving a better feeling than the last._ _

__Will looks up Zach’s curled body and sees Zach side eyeing him, his face beet red and twisted with lust: “F-faster Zach?’ Will moans through his thrusts._ _

__Zach gulps and nods his head, his hands wrapped around one of the bed pillows for support._ _

__Will picks his pace up, sloppily fucking Zach faster. The tip of his cock slides past Zach’s prostate basically every thrust, Zach’s body shuddering as it gets used to the intense pleasure: “O-oh my… right fucking…” Zach can barely speak._ _

__Will is really stretching Zach out now, almost all of his cock is filling his heat up to its brim. The tip of Will’s cock is knocking harshly against Zach’s prostate every so often, Zach’s thoughts and bodily coordination are out the door, he only is focused on Will’s thick cock filling him up. Will thighs slap against Zach’s own, the lewd slap echoing across the otherwise silent room. They both know they can be as loud as they want so they might as well abuse it._ _

__Will adjusts his grip and has one hand still on Zach’s ass, the other on his supple thighs, jiggling with every thrust Will makes. He digs his fingers in deeper and holds on tight, making sure Zach can’t move. All Will wants to do is moan, there’s no need for words when he all he does is fuck the breath right out of Zach’s lungs. Will can feel his Zach slap against Zach’s skin with his rapid thrusts as well, the sound just adding to their loud sexual exploits in this early morning._ _

__Will is dead focused on his cock, every inch is in heaven as it’s squeezed tight by Zach’s heat. Will could fuck Zach senseless for hours and Will knows Zach would be more than happy to partake._ _

__Will has a thought and would love to fuck Zach deeper, but not like this._ _

__Will removes his cock as he pulls back, Zach’s whimpers of detest are heard instantly: “Just wait...” Will lowly grunts as he pushes Zach back on the bed and quickly clambers his tall body up on after._ _

__Zach’s moans are becoming more and more of begging as seconds have passed without Will inside him. Will spreads Zach’s legs and pushes them up above Zach’s body. Will slides his cock quickly into Zach’s quivering hole just to satisfice his silver haired lover. Will motions with his head for Zach to grab his legs as he leans over Zach and kisses him, his body pressed in-between Zach’s legs, his hips still snapping his cock in Zach’s decadent heat._ _

__Zach can’t focus with Will being this overly dominant, all his senses are going wild. Zach drops his hold on his legs and wraps his hands around Will’s upper back, locking their faces together for a few more moments. Zach locks both his feet around Will’s lower back and guides Will’s hips back deeper into him as Zach latches on tight to Will._ _

__Will’s cock is wrapped snug and deep in Zach’s heat, almost a perfect fit. Will breaks away from Zach’s face, his lips slicked with Will’s spit and twisted open with a dry moan: “Christ Z-zach…” Will stutters. Will bows his head down and touches foreheads with Zach a both men just want to try and breathe._ _

__With Will in this position, Zach’s cock is pressed between their bodies. The amount of sweat on both men’s stomachs allows Zach’s cock to glide with ease with each movement of Will’s body. Every time Will snaps his hips down, he can feel Zach’s cock squirm on his stomach, trapped between his and Zach’s warm bodies._ _

__Zach’s face is burning up, his only concern is making sure Will fucks his depraved heat. Zach doesn’t want to form words right now; he knows they’ll be too broken to understand. Zach just moans even louder and closes his eyes as Will dominates him. He digs his nails into Will’s skin and drags as he tries him damnedest to hold on. His moans and panting mixed with Will’s is everything Zach can hear, only making his lust stronger._ _

__Zach has long given up on trying to control anything, everything about his body belongs to Will, and he wants it no other way. Zach’s brain is running wild with everything going on with is body, his insides are on fire, his heat is being stretched, filled, and slammed repeatedly, his cock is squirming between his lover’s hot body, and Will’s face, hovering right above him, is dripping sweat and the occasional bit of saliva on his face._ _

__Will roughly pushes back onto his knees, pulling his cock out of Zach abruptly: “Last time… promise.” Will huffs._ _

__Will picks Zach’s legs up and puts each foot at his shoulders. Will spreads his leg wide and gets on his knees with Zach in between him. Will leans back over Zach, his cock just barely brushing over Zach’s sack a few times and then setting just at his well stretched hole. Zach’s moans are a delicate mixture of pleasure and pain, his legs aren’t used to being stretched like this, but he’d be dammed if he wasn’t willing to let Will do as he pleases to his body. Zach grabs Will’s upper back needlingly with both his hands and tries his best to pull him back down. Will quickly reaches down and holds his cock steady as he snaps his hips down into Zach, his cock sliding in with ease._ _

__Will plunges his cock in slowly at first, getting used to the new pose and all. Hearing his sack slapping down onto Zach’s ass is all he wanted to hear, aside from Zach begging for more: “You close right?” Will pants._ _

__Zach opens his eyes to see Will towering above him, his cock sloppily filling his depraved heat, fucking him down further into the bed: “Y-yes… soon…” Zach barely mewls out._ _

__“Good.” Will huffs with some strong devious intent._ _

__Will rapidly picks his pace up and gives Zach every ounce of energy he has left in his body. Zach’s moans are loud and broken as Will splits his ass in half with his cock, every thrust jabbing now at his sore prostate. Zach can barely hold on to Will, his hands sliding off his back if he loses focus. Zach harshly rakes his nails all down Will’s upper back and sides, hoping both of them can cum soon._ _

__Will can feel his orgasm fast approaching, his cock is begging for a release. The tight feeling of Zach’s walls clamped on his bare cock is really adding to his favor along with bottoming out with every thrust down, this is by far the hardest he has ever fucked Zach, or anyone for that matter.  
Will closes his eyes as his vision dances images of Zach, he has reached his peak: “I…. c-c-cummmmm….” Will stutters.._ _

__Will pulls out with Zach immediate anguish following as his cock explodes over Zach’s body. Ropes of cum fly out as his dangling cock has no aim but the man below him. Every pulse of his cock is that sweet release Will has been craving for oh so long._ _

__Seconds pass by and Will leans back onto his knees, his cock drained over Zach, covering most of the front side of his body. He looks down as he’s panting to see Zach massaging and fingering his hole as he too, was just on the brink of his orgasm: “I got you, I got you…” Will huffs as he leans down and stuffs Zach’s aching cock in his mouth._ _

__Zach’s hands go right into Will’s hair as his orgasm is just so damn close: “Close… so fucking close…” Zach wails, his hands holding tight on to Will’s hair._ _

__Will slurps all he can of Zach’s cock with his sloppy BJ, he licked what strands of his own cum that landed on his shaft and his other hand is swiftly jerking whatever isn’t in his mouth. Will knows he can’t pull off until Zach cums._ _

__Zach looks down to see Will doing his best, his tongue reaching damn near everywhere on his shaft, the tip of his cock is just kissing the back of Will’s mouth. Zach closes his eyes as he feel his orgasm washing over his body, he tugs Will’s head down the entirety of his cock as he arrives at his peak. Zach’s broken moans are the only sounds he can make._ _

__A second passes of his cock twitching in Will’s throat, Will focusing to hold his breath with Zach so deep in down his throat. Finally, Zach breaks, ropes of cum flooding down Will’s throat. Will holds every inch inside him as Zach’s warmth floods him, he will take every last drop of his cum._ _

__Zach’s cock pulses as Will’s throat is a snug fit for his cock, every last drop of cum he has is flooding Will’s throat._ _

__Will opens his eyes once he feels Zach’s grip relax on his hair and he slowly pulls his mouth off of Zach’s thick cock. Zach’s cock leaves Will’s mouth with an overly lewd pop as Will can now gasp for air. Will swallows first of all, every bit of cum that Zach left in his throat, the bitter taste of his lover a taste to savor: “Fuck….” Will pants, saliva dripping out of his gaping mouth._ _

__Zach opens his eyes to see his cock slumped back onto his stomach, most of his body that he can see is coated lewdly with Will’s semen. He looks up at the exhausted man before him to see him gasping for air on his knees, his hand on his chest, his eyes closed in focus._ _

__Both men take a few moments to recuperate before speaking to each other: “Kiss me…” Zach begs as he exhales deeply._ _

__Will clambers his sore body over Zach’s and collapses on top, his semen squishing as their skin connects. The two lovers lock lips as their passionate love making is over, both men tired and sore in their own ways. Zach can taste his own cum still lingering a bit in Will’s mouth, a taste only amplified by their love for each other._ _

__Will breaks from their kiss after a few seconds and collapses right on Zach, his weight entirely on Zach’s body. Will mumbles something but his face is stuck in Zach’s shoulder._ _

__Zach barely has the energy to push Will off him, his limp body rolling off lazily as Will is just dead weight right now: “What?” Zach grunts._ _

__“We have to fucking shower…….” Will cries, his voice echoing his tired body._ _

__Zach closes his eyes, he knows Will is right, they can’t lay here forever in their sweat and cum: “We still have hours left alone…. We can wait a little bit…” Zach suggests, his voice showcasing his tiredness as well._ _

__Will doesn’t answer for a few moments then loudly grunts as he heaves himself up and off the bed, stumbling back a bit as he gets his balance. Once stable, he looks at Zach: “If we are clean, then we can lay naked on the couch out there for hours until someone gets back.” Will huffs as he stretches._ _

__Zach smiles as he watches his man stretch his tall body, admiring every inch of his beautiful body. Zach rolls his eyes but really fucking loves the idea: “Help me up then.” Zach asks, agreeing to Will._ _

__Will walks back to another door in his room: “I’ll start the shower first, then I’ll get you.” Will explains._ _

__“Be quick!” Zach wains as Will walks into his bathroom._ _

__Zach closes his eyes and relaxes on the bed, waiting for Will to come back. His mind races as he recalls back the everything he and Will did together just now. His body aching, his energy spent, but his heart full of love and mind filled with happiness, a smile creeps its way onto Zach’s exhausted face, knowing everything was all worth it. Would he do it again? Of course, just not today._ _

__Zach’s thoughts are interrupted as Will lazily swings back into the room, he doesn’t know how long he was laying there, he wasn’t paying attention: “Water is warm and ready to go.” Will states, stretching his arm out to Zach._ _

__Zach exhales deeply as he opens his eyes to see Will standing over him, his short brown hair a mess, his face radiating his tired but helping spirit. Zach weakly smiles as he stretches his arm out to Will’s, groaning as his tired body is pulled up to life: “Fuck, my…. Everything…” Zach whines._ _

__Will pulls Zach’s arm over his shoulder and helps him walk: “A nice hot shower will make you feel better.” Will soothes._ _

__Zach closes his eyes and trusts in Will’s calming words. The two slowly make their way into the shower where Zach quickly breaks away and sits down on a ledge Will has inside the actual shower: “Oooohhh fuck fuck fuck…. Cold tile…. Mr. fancy here with the shower bench….” Zach tuts as he looks at Will._ _

__Will rolls his eyes: “Yeah, it was actually in my contract that I get a place to sit in my shower or I wouldn’t play.”_ _

__Zach giggles: “Only the best for the superstar jungler.”_ _

__Will grabs the shower nozzle and aims it up to shoot at Zach: “I’ll show you why I’m so clean Zach…” Will smirks as he grabs the soap and goes to Zach._ _

__Will uncaps his soap bottle and pours directly onto Zach’s skin, the warm water dousing both men. Zach lets a sheepish moan escape as warmth pours down his entire body, soaking his hair and chest, knowing Will is gonna clean him._ _

__Will starts scrubbing Zach’s chest clean with his loofah, getting more pleased moans out of Zach: “You really like being cleaned, huh.” Will notices._ _

__“This feels fucking amazing, thank you.” Zach answers without opening his eyes, only puffing out his chest more._ _

__Will giggles to himself as he cleans his man, making sure every inch of his skin gets scrubbed: “Alright, turn around so I can get your other side and stuff.” Will asks._ _

__Zach smiles but groans as he moves, getting on his knees, resting his arms on the bench: “What “stuff”?” Zach teases, swaying his butt gently in the warm water._ _

__Will pours more soap on Zach’s back: “Stuff as in “my stuff”, I’m only cleaning what I have some ownership in.” Will nonchalantly answers._ _

__Zach blushes: “Oh do you now?”_ _

__Will gets on his knees right behind Zach and leans forward to start scrubbing Zach’s back, his soft dick squishing nicely between Zach’s sore cheeks: “Don’t act like I don’t.” Will lowly whispers._ _

__Zach hitches his moan as Will’s body squishes against his tender and sore ass: “Ok, ok chilllllllll, you win, I’m sore as fuck.”_ _

__Will smirks as he cleans Zach’s hole and cock, being extra careful: “Thank you.” Will proudly answers._ _

__Zach rolls his eyes as Will stands up and lets the water pour over his body. Zach turns over and sits back up and watches Will clean himself: “So now I get cleaned AND I get a show to watch? Can I always shower with you?” Zach says with his signature sense of playful amazement._ _

__Will goes extra slow and plays with the soap on his body for a moment to tease Zach back. The two laugh it off and Will finishes up: “We’ve showered so many times together, it’s almost at that gay point, you know?” Will says as he shuts the water off._ _

__He looks at Zach who is just staring at him, expecting Will to think over what he just said: “Excuse me?” Zach stammers._ _

__“What?” Will jokes._ _

__Zach laughs, he sticks his arm out for Will to help him up: “God, you’re so fucking stupid but so fucking adorable.”_ _

__“Am I your cute idiot?” Will asks as he pulls Zach up, helping him out of the shower._ _

__“We are each other’s cute idiots.” Zach answers, grabbing for one of Will’s towels._ _

__The two laugh as they dry off, Zach just barely having the strength to somewhat stand. They toss their towels on the floor and Will helps Zach stay up as he slowly makes his way out of the bathroom: “So what now? We have a dickload of time left to ourselves right?” Zach grunts as he stops walking and leans on Wil’s dresser for support._ _

__Will walks over to his phone and checks the time: “Yeah we got hours dude. You wanna just chill out in the main room naked?” Will suggests._ _

__Zach, a puzzled look appears on his face: “Naked? Why?”_ _

__Will shrugs: “I dunno, you ever just want to chill out in places you’re normally at but naked instead?”_ _

__Zach still puzzled: “I mean…. I guess, fuck it. We both know we aren’t gonna do anything more with each other.”_ _

__Will walks over to Zach, still clutching his phone: ‘Trust me, it’s almost like a whole different experience being somewhere naked when you’re normally there clothed.” He explains as he helps him walk._ _

__Zach rolls his eyes: “I… guess so. It should feel nice to air my body out I guess.”_ _

__The two make their way to the living room, Zach collapses on his stomach on the big L shaped couch they have: “Hey, my phone is in that hallway bathroom with some of my other stuff, can you be a babe and get it for me?” Zach pleads, just as Will is about to sit down._ _

__Will stops mid sit and stares at Zach: “Really?’ He groans._ _

__Zach smiles: “Thank youuuuu….”_ _

__Will exhales and goes back to Zach’s phone: “Fine but you owe me!” Will shouts._ _

__Zach chuckles, he knows to be axtra appreciative of Will right now._ _

__A few seconds pass of Zach laying there naked and alone when he hears: “Catch loser!” Will shouts as he shuffles into the room and tosses his phone towards him._ _

__Zach barely has time to look at Will and manages to not catch the phone, but it rather goes a bit too low and slides face first across his back: “Thank youuuuuuu.” Zach exclaims again._ _

__Will plomps down right by Zach’s head and stretches out on the couch: “Sooooooo, what do you wanna do?” He asks with a yawn._ _

__Zach places his phone right by his chest: “Put something on the TV and we can snuggle and stuff?” Zach suggests._ _

__Will grabs the remote off the coffee table in front of him: “Can do.”_ _

__Will finds some random show for some background noise and lazily sinks into the couch and starts playing with Zach’s hair: “We usually also look at nudes and other things after sex you know……” Will suggests as he pulls some of Zach’s matted hair out of his face._ _

__Zach smiles: “Yeah, we do. Do you have any to show me?”_ _

__Will twiddles his finger with Zach’s hair: “Mmmmmmmmmm…. I might…” Will shyly giggles._ _

__Zach reaches back by his feet and pulls the blanket already resting there up and loosely tosses it over Will’s lap: “Show me, show me!” Zach glees with excitement as he pulls himself up to lay on Will’s lap._ _

__Will blushes: “I was going through some old pictures and found one I really liked…” Will starts as he thumbs through his phone quickly: “It’s an old one you sent me a bit back ago, like the off-season after 2015 worlds…” Wil finishes as he searches for the picture._ _

__“Here.” Will finally says and hands the phone to Zach._ _

__Zach is sitting on his computer chair, his grey sweats pulled down slightly and rock-hard cock flopped out between his legs. Zach is facing a mirror he had leaning against his room wall, his entire body getting in the shot. Zach’s tiny frame was fully covered, his bright white c9 shirt was on, his luscious dirty blonde hair parted nicely on his head, draped down his forehead as he’s looking down in the shot. Zach’s pelvis, just below his belly button is almost shiny clean in the white room light, his hairless smooth skin is the only skin showing really besides his cock hard and dead center upright between his legs. His sack is hanging just out of sight below his shaft and covered mostly from his sweats, only just the top part of his saggy skin shows below his thick girth. His cock is a bit above average length; Zach knows it’s just enough for anyone to have an amazing experience, his girth is the real pleasure from his cock. Zach’s smooth pelvis skin forms evenly with little disruption into his cock, the smooth hairless skin runs the same just up to his bright pink tip, just a tiny glob of precum forming directly on top of his slit. His cock is directly straight, no curves, no bends, his thick shaft compliments his soft bulbous tip. Zach’s pink tip is the perfect offsetting color to his full body pale white skin. Just below the base of his cock, Zach placed the caption: “Tonight?”_ _

__Zach admires his shot and nods his head: “Yeah, what about it?”_ _

__“Do you remember if anything happened that night?” Will asks, slightly confused: “I can’t seem to remember.”_ _

__Zach studies the shot a bit longer: “Yeah, I think that was the night I had a huge fucking loss streak and I really needed to let some steam loose…. I look tilted as FUCK…” Zach laughs as he remembers.  
“Yeah but, you know….” Will persists._ _

__Zach locks Will’s phone and tosses it back to Will’s side: “I….. think we did something? I mean, do you think you had the willpower to resist that?” Zach giggles._ _

__Will smirks: “Makes sense, you are my biggest weakness.”_ _

__Zach blushes and thinks blankly for a moment: “Oh fuck, yeah…. “Zach lights up with a thought: “I do have something to show you, it’s the funniest fucking thing I found.” Zach explains as he searches through his phone now._ _

__Will laughs: “Did your dick pic remind you of something?”_ _

__“It’s the same idea kinda, but better. It’s an old pic, from you and Jensen together actually…” Zach laughs as he hurriedly scrolls through his phone._ _

__Will ponders off, trying to remember what he could be talking about: “YES!” Zach exclaims: “This is it, holy fuck…”_ _

__Will takes the phone from Zach and his jaw drops: “Woahhhhhh…”_ _

__Will is hunched over to his right slightly as he’s posing for a selfie in the mirror while carrying a half-naked Nicolaj over his shoulder. Will’s face has a devious smirk on it, his left arm is holding his phone about mid chest level, his other is wrapped around Nicolaj’s legs dangling in front of Will’s chest. Will has no shirt on, his nipples are slightly perky being exposed to the bare air. Will has a pair of blue basketball shorts on, his cock is pitching an impressive tent against the smooth fabric. Nicolaj’s upper body is mostly behind Will’s body but his face is off to Will’s side, his tiny face slightly red with embarrassment, his mouth is open mid laugh as well. His frail arms are just dangling freely as he can’t really do much being held like this. Nicolaj’s dark navy shirt is seen just ending at his waist, his bare lower half is exposed for the camera, mainly to Zach. His tiny but firm cheeks are pressed together, keeping his hole out of sight. Pressed between his slender legs, his sack is somewhat seen long side his cock, they’re just pushed back enough for Nicolaj to be held comfortably like that but just barely teasing with being sort of in sight. Nicolaj’s hairless pale skin is coated with goosebumps from the heat of the moment all over his upper thighs. Will added the caption: “I’ll have dinner ready for when you come back!” just below Nicolaj’s feet._ _

__Will snorts: ‘Holy fuck this is gold….”_ _

__“Exactly right!” Zach blurts: “I was just going through some old pics as well and I found it, fucking insane…”_ _

__Will zooms in at a few different spots, then locks Zach’s phone: “Yeah I remember that night now…” Will softly chuckles: ‘that night was so fucking good for all of us.”_ _

__Zach grunts as he rolls over with his head still on Will’s covered lap: “Yeah?” Zach grunts as he settles in._ _

__Will plays with Zach’s messy hair: “Yeah, Nicolaj told me he wanted to do something stupid that night so we kinda played around with each other until we decided to include you into our plans.” Will recalls while lovingly staring down at Zach’s innocent blue eyes._ _

__Zach blinks a few times, trying to remember: “Stupid as in, you two being risky or you two not thinking about anything, orrrrrr….” Zach prods._ _

__Will smiles: “Stupid as in “there were still people home and we were being extremely risky since that was the hallway bathroom”, if you don’t remember.”_ _

__Zach’s face is spaced out, trying to remember, but he can’t: “Yeah fuck, I really can’t, I’m trying….” Zach says._ _

__Will tips his head down and kisses Zach’s forehead: “You came home and we three enjoyed our time together, to say the least._ _

__Zach’s face goes blank as he really can’t remember that night: “I was hoping you’d jog my memory but I fucking can’t remember that night, fuck…”_ _

__Will smiles, he goes back to playing with Zach’s hair: “It’s ok, we can always recreate it, I remember it all…” Will reassures._ _

__Zach settles his thoughts and snuggles in Will’s lap: “Stretch the blanket out, I’m cold…” Zach whines._ _

__Will folds out the blanket and drapes it over Zach’s body, he leaves his arm laid across his back under the soft fabric: “We have some good time left together, lets watch some movies, ok?” Will soothes._ _

__Zach smiles, his heart filling with warmth: “God that sounds so fucking amazing, you really are something special, you know that?” Zach coos._ _

__Will kisses Zach’s forehead again: “Same to you, now shut up and snuggle.”_ _

__The two giggle as they cozy on up to each other and watch random stuff on the tv, wasting the day away, but wasting it together makes it all worthwhile._ _

__END._ _


End file.
